everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yevgeny Yablokov
Yevgeny Yablokov is the older son of the knight and the princess from the Russian fairy tale The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life. He is the older brother of Rodion Yablokov. Info Name: Yevgeny Yablokov Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Mehmet Keloğlan Secret Heart's Desire: To become a worthy knight and protect my little brother. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at swordfighting, riding horses, and swimming. Storybook Romance Status: I'd love to date a beautiful, sweet princess. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be a bit opinionated, and I often don't hold back when I'm telling someone my opinion. (Although I make sure not to upset Rodion.) Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. I'd love to wrestle with those dragons and build my strength. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I tend to get very riled up in this class a lot. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Yevgeny (or Zhenya as he prefers to be called) is somewhat tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red jacket over a red and brown striped shirt and maroon capris. He sometimes wears glasses. Personality Yevgeny is a headstrong, kind but somewhat abrasive young man. He is very athletic and loves playing sports. He also dreams of being a knight, slaying a dragon, and rescuing a princess. He sometimes gets competitive with his little brother, but the competitiveness is mostly one-sided since Rodion is more laid-back. Biography Privyet! I'm Yevgeny Yablokov. But you can call me Zhenya. My father was the youngest of three sons of an old king who wanted to restore his youth and eyesight. His first two sons set out, but ended up at the house of a widow and her daughter Dunia, who made them fall into the cellar. The youngest son (the bold knight) set out next and found his brothers in the cellar and freed them. He later met three maidens and got first a two-winged horse and then a four-winged horse. He found the apples and the water of life, but then the witch found him and chased him on her six-winged horse, and she cursed him so nothing would save him from his brothers. When he got back, his brothers stole the apples and threw him off a cliff. The knight ended up in a dark kingdom and rescued the princess Paliusha from a dragon. After he slew the dragon, an impostor took the princess away and cut off his head. The princess eventually found him and was able to restore him with the water of life. She decided to bring him back home on a spoonbilled bird who demanded lots of food. When she ran out, she cut off part of her thigh, and the bird took them back. The knight used the water of life to restore her thigh. They returned home, and the knight healed his father and told the truth. The brothers drowned themselves and the knight married the princess. Of course, everything's all fine now. I live with my parents, my little brother Rodion, and my paternal grandparents. I have numerous cousins from my mom's several siblings. Since my parents only have two kids, there's going to be only one older brother this generation. So I'm going to have to be the older brother who steals the apples and takes the credit for it. Great... Me and Rodya are very close. Rodya's really sweet - he loves to play with me and give me hugs. I am very protective of him since he's still young. I keep an eye on Rodya and make sure he's safe from other kids who might bully him. I have a strong big brother instinct - I help Rodya carry heavy things and I also help him with his homework. We both enjoy video games, TV, horseback writing, swordfighting, and swimming. I'm quite athletic. I'm a very good swimmer (I'm even on the swim team), plus I'm very skilled at riding a horse. I dream of being a great knight. I'd love to rescue a princess and slay a dragon. I admit, I often get competitive with Rodya, and sometimes Rodya gets overwhelmed by it, but I try to take it easy too. I can be very opinionated at times. I have very strong opinions on lots of things, and I'm quick to get into arguments. I have a lot of arguments with other people at Ever After High. It gets me into trouble, especially in Debate class. I really think I should learn not to be so hot-headed and try to take it easy. The truth is, I don't think I like my role very much. I don't want to cause any harm to Rodya, and I don't want to drown myself in a river. I want a happy ending that both me and Rodya can enjoy. I hope that both of us can fight dragons and marry beautiful princesses. We should both be winners in the end. Trivia *Yevgeny's surname is derived from the Russian word for apple, yabloko. *Yevgeny is left-handed. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian Category:Work in progress